1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling an electronic device to avoid overlapping of areas for editing an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device provides an object editing function by using an object editing program, a user of the electronic device edits an object by selecting and moving an area for editing an object (or an object editing area) for the object editing. However, if a size of the object is less than a reference size, the user of the electronic device may have difficulty in editing the object due to overlapping areas for editing objects.
Accordingly, the electronic device requires an interface for providing object editing irrespective of the size of the object.